


Two By Two

by missy520



Series: Castles/Ryans Swing Series [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Summer 2015 Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>Beckett/Ryan, Castle/Jenny<br/>Both couples are swingers and they prefer the safety of the people they know. One time Castle and Jenny happen to both be out of town so Beckett and Ryan get together, have a fancy dinner and then fuck each other senseless. They record the whole thing and send copies of it to their spouses because they get off on it. Castle and Jenny happen to be in the same city and they get together to watch the video – they indulge in their own night of sex.<br/>optional: you could reverse the couples if you prefer - Beckett and Ryan have to go out of town on a case for some reason and Castle and Jenny make the video and send it to them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two By Two

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of them swinging, but I’m not sure I can write such a detailed story. So I decided to do a time when the four of them get together. I’ll try to work myself up to your prompt since it is interesting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

Ever since Castle and Beckett discovered that the Ryans were swingers too, it had made things simpler. Rick had not been sure about getting involved in the swinger lifestyle since he was “semi-famous”. Beckett had understood, she was becoming “semi-famous” too. But their curiosity had brought them to the club that night, and after they got over their shock at seeing their friends there, they had started to meet to swing. The four of them truly enjoyed each other; their time together wasn’t just about the sex. (Though Kate had to admit, the sex was amazing, no matter how they mixed and matched) They had gotten together at the Ryan’s place, at the loft, at various hotel rooms in New York City, but this weekend, they were going to go to their house in the Hamptons. 

It had been a hot week in August, so taking time to go out east was perfect. Martha and Alexis were on vacation together, so they wouldn’t want to go to the house. Sarah Grace was going to stay with her Grandma and Grandpa Ryan; Kevin and Jenny knew she’d be having so much fun she wouldn’t even miss them. And they knew they’d be having lots of fun too.

They drove out to the Hamptons in Castle’s Buick. Not as fancy as his Mercedes, but it was big and comfortable, and the four friends enjoyed the ride. As soon as the car pulled up to the house, they jumped out. Rick popped the truck so the Ryans could get their suitcases; he and Kate had enough of the belongings here that they didn’t need to take luggage. Kate showed then to their room, it was across the hall from the master bedroom so they would be close. “We’ll just cook some burgers on the grill; then maybe a little skinny dipping?” Kate grinned at them. Jenny giggled and nodded her head. 

They all enjoyed their simple supper, then Kate stood up and took Jenny by the hand. She walked her over to the pool, with the guys following closely behind. When they got there, Kate let go of Jenny’s hand, and then helped Jenny out of her tee shirt. Jenny wasn’t wearing a bra, so Kate started to kiss her breasts, sucking on her nipples. Jenny got her hands on the zipper of Kate’s shorts and quickly pulled it down. The shorts fell down to Kate’s ankles, and she stepped out of them without losing contact with Jenny’s breasts. Kevin reached under Kate’s tee shirt and grabbed her breasts while Rick took Jenny’s shorts and panties off. He was on his knees, licking Jenny’s pussy. She loved having someone suck her nipples while someone else sucked on her clit. Ryan had removed his shorts and had one hand on his cock. Jenny had her hands in Kate’s pussy, rubbing her clit. Within minutes all four of them were moaning and cursing. Hands started moving faster as they all were ready for their first orgasms of the weekend. Jenny went over first, with Kate following behind her. Watching the women come made the men come too. Jenny and Kate walked over to the pool and walked in the shallow end. But Rick and Kevin had to show off by diving in; the ladies laughed at how much they splashed when they surfaced. 

They just swam for a while; enjoying the pool and the company. Then Castle swam over to Jenny and kissed her, while Ryan did the same to Kate. Rick and Jenny went over to the steps, with Castle sitting down on one. Jenny got into his lap and used her hands on Rick’s cock. He had been semi-hard when they got in the pool, and her hands finished the job. She stood up and lowered herself onto his cock. She bounced up and down on it while he used his hands to tweak her nipples. Jenny loved Rick’s cock; it was big and thick and it hit her in all the right places. Not that Kevin’s cock was bad, but it was nice to have a different cock inside her. Rick now switched to using his mouth on her boobs while his hands were rubbing her pussy and pinching her clit. She could feel her orgasm building; and one look at Rick’s face told her he wasn’t far behind. She screamed as she climaxed; Rick bellowed which made Jenny giggle. That was one of the things she loved about this arrangement; sex with Rick Castle was fun. 

As Jenny and Rick were enjoying themselves, Kate and Kevin had left the pool and went over to one of the chairs near the pool. Kate enjoyed watching Kevin’s cock bob up and down as he walked, and he loved looking at her bare breasts with their hardened nipples. When they got to the chair they were going to use, Kevin went on it, and reclined it all the way. Kate straddled his lower body. At first, she just rubbed her pussy on his leg, loving the shiny trail of moisture she left behind. But soon, Kevin grabbed her ass, and pulled her close to his cock. “C’mon Beckett, fuck me,” he growled at her. Kate laughed as she raised herself up, held his cock, and slowly lowered herself on it. Kevin couldn’t stay still; he held onto her hips and moved her up and down. Kate loved the rhythm he set, so she let him continue to control their fucking. When he started to finger her pussy as he pounded her that was all it took for her to go over the edge. She climaxed and that made Kevin come too. 

“Well, that was an amazing start to the weekend,” Rick said as they walked back to the house after dressing. “But after the long drive and all that activity, I think I just want to sleep tonight. Is that okay for you guys?” The other three nodded. Rick and Kate kissed Jenny goodnight, and Kevin gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. The couples separated at their doors. 

The next day, the four friends enjoyed a simple breakfast. The women decided to take a drive into town and window shop and do lunch. The guys just stayed inside and played video games. The women returned with a few shopping bags; they had found a store with adorable children’s clothing and Kate just had to buy an outfit for Sarah Grace. Rick threw a few steaks on the grill, Kate made a fancy potato dish, and Jenny and Kevin made a special salad. They enjoyed a dinner full of great conversation and a lot of laughs. 

They all cleaned up the dinner mess, and then headed into the great room. Ryan went to sit in an overstuffed chair, while Kate sat in his lap. They slowly kissed and caressed each other. As they were entertaining each other, Castle and Jenny were stretched out on the couch, with Castle behind Jenny. He was kissing her neck as he reached under her tee shirt to fondle her breasts. Jenny had her hands in her pussy, rubbing all her favorite places. She turned her head to kiss Rick deeply. Kate stood up and put out her hand to Kevin, and said, “Should we move this to the bedroom? The four of us can fit on the bed together!” she added with a laugh. They all laughed and agreed. 

She and Kevin led the way. When they arrived in the bedroom, Kate left Kevin’s side and went over to Jenny. The two ladies quickly undressed each other and fell onto the bed. Rick and Kevin removed their clothing and stood on either side of the bed to watch Kate and Jenny make out. Kate and Jenny were kissing each other and soon their hands moved down to each other’s pussy. Kate inserted two of her fingers inside Jenny while Jenny rubbed Kate’s pussy, focusing on her clit. They soon moved into a side-by-side 69. Kate licked Jenny from clit to asshole, and then she bit down on her clit. Meanwhile, Jenny used both hands to open Kate’s pussy as wide as she could. She first put one finger inside, and then added a second, and then a third. She moved her fingers hard and Kate couldn’t remain still; she had to move. Soon, she could feel her orgasm building. She focused on getting Jenny there too; she licked harder and used her thumb on her clit. She could tell Jenny was close, and she knew she was close too. Then she turned her head and looked at Rick. He had his large cock in his hand, and it was hard. Watching him stroke his cock set her off, which in turn set Jenny off. They got out of the 69, and kissed each other while they came back down to earth. 

The guys joined them on the bed. Jenny and Kate were on their backs. Castle was kneeling between Jenny’s legs. He knew he had to enter her slowly or she wouldn’t enjoy herself. He took his cock in hand, rubbed it through her moist folds and slowly entered her. She wrapped her legs around him and moved a little to meet him halfway. He gently moved her hair out of her face and kissed her. She smiled after they kissed; she rubbed his back as he continued to enter her. It felt so good.

Ryan knew he didn’t need to be as gentle as Rick did; besides he needed to have his cock in Beckett as soon as he could. It was like she read his mind; she nodded at him as he lined his cock up with her entrance and entered her with one thrust. He started moving almost immediately; Kate simply told him, “More. Harder. Faster!” and he gave her more, gave it to her harder and faster. The two of them almost looked like they were wrestling inside of making love; but it worked for them.

Meanwhile, Castle had his entire penis inside of Jenny; he gave her a minute to get used to him and then he started to move in and out. Jenny just mewled as she felt his cock touch her everywhere. Rick knew he wouldn’t last too long, so he started to play with Jenny’s breasts. She started moving wildly on the bed; Rick could feel his balls get ready to blow. “Here it comes, Jenny! I’m coming!” He started to fill her with his semen. Jenny screamed as she came. Hearing Rick and Jenny come made Kevin and Kate come, too. They took turns cleaning up in the bathroom, and then all four of them got back in the bed. Jenny and Kate were in the middle, with Castle behind Kate and Kevin behind Jenny. They slept deeply. They all knew this was the last time for sex this weekend; they were heading back to the city early tomorrow. As usual, their time together was fun and sexy and they all enjoyed themselves. And they were already looking forward to the next time they would get together.


End file.
